A Scholar and An Idol
by MysticAngel05
Summary: Rein and Fine are both attending an elite school. Their from a middle class family though. They met the two persons who would change their everyday life, Shade and Bright. Two different classes, Class S and Class A, will be combined. Meeting them might not be too hard. Fangirls are now a problem.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So uhmm…

The setting of this story is not the Wonder Planet, but Earth. Where Rein, Fine, Shade, Bright, and other Wonder Planet's inhibitors are normal people. Well, not maybe that normal, I mean some of them being rich and everything.

Oh yeah… I like the manga of fushigi boshi no futago hime better than the anime so it might give you a hint on who will end up with whom.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sudden Meeting

The sun was up, the birds were happily chirping and playing around the sky as they fly. In a certain twin's house, pancakes were being served at the table by an adult woman.

"Fine! Rein! Breakfast is ready!" The woman shouted for the two to come down.

"Be right there!" A girl with red eyes and red hair tied in a twin tails responded as she took her bag on the table.

"Fine, you forgot to put this in your bag." A girl with sea-green eyes and blue hair tied in a ponytail said as she handed the red haired girl her book.

"Oh, right, thanks Rein." Fine said as she took the book from the blue haired girl's hand.

"You're welcome." Rein said as she took her bag on the table and went downstairs with Fine.

"Good morning mom and dad." The twin said in unison as they sat on their chair and hung their bag on it.

"Good morning you two." Their dad said as he put the newspaper at the side.

"Looks like you don't have any club activities today, Fine." Their mom said as she sat on her seat.

"That's right mom. Our captain said that she will be busy with some stuff so no activities today." Fine said as she ate her share of pancake.

"Must be very important, considering she canceled your club activity." Their dad said as he took a bite from his pancake.

"Maybe…" Fine responded as she finished her pancake.

"How can you eat so fast, Fine?" Rein asked as she sliced a part of the pancake.

"Guess I'm used to being late and eating so quickly in the morning." Fine explained.

After Rein finished her pancake, she and Fine stood up from their seat and headed towards the door.

"We'll be going now." Rein said as she and Fine finished putting on their shoes.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Fine said as she and Rein waved them goodbye.

"Take care you two." Their mom said as she waved back at them.

The two walked their way to school. The school where only the best of the best, the richest people, and every selected person granted a scholarship in the school can go. It offers grade school, middle school, and high school. Rein and Fine were both in middle school, and they were also a scholar at that school. Rein got the academic scholarship while Fine got the athletic scholarship. They may not be the best and not the richest, but out of all the people, the two got it out of the five scholarships that the school gives. As they got nearer the school, Rein and Fine noticed that there was something different in the school.

"Is it just me or the school seems livelier than usual?" Rein said as they entered the school.

"You're right, it seems like there's something going on." Fine agreed as they continued walking.

"O.M.G! It's finally today!" a girl whispered excitedly.

"I can't wait to see them!" another girl whispered.

"Them? I wonder who they're talking about." Rein thought out loud.

"Maybe a new student or something?" Fine said.

As they were changing shoes by the locker, girls started screaming and ran towards the entrance of the building. Rein's right shoe was swept away as the girls swarmed over the entrance. When Rein was about to get her shoe back, a guy with red eyes and light brown hair approached her.

"Is this yours?" The guy asked holding out her shoe.

"Y-yes… Sorry… Thank you." Rein said as she took it from him.

"You're welcome." The guy smiled gently.

"Let's go Bright." A guy with blue eyes and violet hair said as he walked pass by him.

"Yes." Bright said as he followed the violet haired guy.

Bright turned around to smile at all the girls that greeted them and continued following the violet haired guy. All the girls were mesmerized by this, except for Rein and Fine. Rein put on her shoe and they went to their classroom. 2-A. The sections in the school indicate the student's level. The highest section is S, the second is A, the third is B, the fourth is C, and if you're in the fifth section, D, you're probably not doing well enough or not that rich enough. Luckily for Rein and Fine, they somehow excel than the other students, resulting to a good section to be in. Rein sat beside the window at the last row while Fine sat in front of her. As the bell rang, the other students went back to their seat. After the lesson, their teacher announced something before the bell could ring for lunch.

"…And in art, music, cooking (for girls), and p.e., class S and A will be doing it together for a semester to see if there should be people in class A to be transferred in class S or vice-versa. So do your best in those classes, well in other class too." The teacher said as the bell rang "Class dismissed."

"Class S?! Kyaa! We're going to see them closer!" a girl said excitedly.

"You're right! I'll prove them my worth and got me transferred to Bright-sama and Shade-sama's class!" another girl said.

"Man, those two must be really popular or something." Fine said as she took her bag and stood up.

"Yeah. You're right." Rein said as she placed her things inside her bag and took it, and then stood up.

The two went out of the classroom and went to the rooftop. Before they could arrive, Fine remembered something.

"AH! I totally forgot!" Fine exclaimed as she stopped walking.

"What did you forgot Fine?" Rein asked as she turned around.

"W-well… T-to… B-buy… Drinks! That's right! I forgot to buy drinks!" Fine stuttered.

"Oh drinks… We can bu-" Rein started.

"Well, I'm off! Be back in a minute!" Fine shouted as she ran away.

"-y it later." Rein finished but Fine was already out of sight.

*Rein's P.O.V.*

Fine sure run fast. She was out of my sight before I knew it. I headed to the rooftop and as soon as I opened the door, I saw the person a while ago with violet hair and blue eyes that was with Bright. He was just standing there by the fence, both hands inside his pocket, gazing at the scenery. I hesitated a little if I should enter the rooftop or not. He turned around and saw me by the door.

"What are you doing there?" He asked.

"Oh… I'm…" I searched for an answer. I should have gone with Fine.

*Fine's P.O.V.*

Rejecting a person is really hard. I sighed. I just went and broke another person's heart. I approached the vending machine to grab some juice. An orange juice for me and a grape juice for Rein. I walked back to the rooftop but before I could even get out of the back yard, I heard someone talking.

"I… like you Bright-sama" a girl confessed.

A moment of silence. I thought it would be a good chance to get out, eavesdropping was not a good thing to do, but I seemed to be curious on how the result will be. I stayed for a while to hear Bright's answer.

"…I'm sorry…" Bright said as he bowed.

"I-I see…" the girl said in a very sad tone and ran away.

I felt like what I'm doing was wrong and I tried to get away. I ran my way to the rooftop.

*Bright's P.O.V.*

Did I see a person just now? I walked to where I noticed a figure but I saw nothing. I saw a red bracelet on the ground and took it. Now which girl did I see this bracelet on? I wondered for a bit and headed to the cafeteria to buy some bread. As soon as I got the breads that I need, I headed to the rooftop where Shade was waiting.

*Shade's P.O.V.*

I stood across from the girl this morning. I was so bored I could talk to her any minute now. She was just sitting there, doing nothing at all but to stare at the floor. I saw her bento box sliding outside her bag.

"Why won't you eat your lunch yet?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, I'm still waiting for my sister to come." She answered.

She didn't even notice her bento was about to fall. I approached her, kneeled down, and stopped the bento box from falling. I didn't even notice how close we were but when I saw her blushing face, I might say that we were close enough for her to make that kind of expression.

"You should observe your surroundings better." I said as I handed her bento box to her.

"S-Sorry…" She said as she took the bento box.

"You don't really have to apologize." I said as I stood back up.

"Right… Thanks." She said as she smiled awkwardly.

*Third Person's P.O.V.*

Shade was about to return to his position a while ago when Fine came in.

"Oh. We have company." Fine said as she saw Shade near her sister.

Fine approached Rein the same time Shade left and went back to his position.

"Hey Rein, what's up? What happened when I was gone?" Fine whispered as she sat next to Rein and handed her the grape juice.

"Nothing much. He just happened to be here when I came." Rein answered as she took the grape juice and opened her bento box.

"Hmm… I see…" Fine said as she took out her bento box and opened it.

As the two started to eat, a person opened the door. Bright came in and saw the twins.

"Looks like we have company." Bright said to himself and approached Shade handing him a croissant.

"Took you long enough." Shade said as he took the croissant.

Bright just nodded and smiled at Shade. Bright approached the twins making Shade raise his right eyebrow.

"May we join you two?" Bright asked as he smiled.

"Sure." Fine answered as she nodded.

"Thank you." Bright said and turned to Shade saying "Come here Shade." as he signaled Shade to come over.

Bright sat in front of Fine. Shade approached them and sat in front of Rein.

"You're the girl this morning right?" Bright asked Rein.

"Yes. Thank you for that again." Rein said as she bowed her head.

"You're welcome. That's not a big deal. Oh that's right! We haven't introduced ourselves yet." Bright said and added "I'm Bright. Nice to meet you." As he smiled and offered his hand at Rein.

"I'm Rein. Nice to meet you too." Rein said as she shook Bright's hand.

"My name's Fine. Rein and I are twins. Nice to meet you." Fine said as she also shook Bright's hand when Rein let go of his hand and offered his hand to her this time.

"Twins? Wow. Oh, that's right, this guy's Shade." Bright said as placed his left hand on Shades's right shoulder.

"Nice to meet you Shade." Fine said as she offered her hand.

Shade stared at Fine's hand and did nothing but that. Rein grabbed his hand much to everyone's surprise.

"You're supposed to shake it with your hands." Rein said as she placed Shade's hand on to Fine's hand and shook it for them.

"I know that." Shade withdrew his hand from theirs.

"Sorry. Shade's always like that." Bright said.

"Oh it's okay." Fine said.

An awkward silence enveloped them as they ate their lunch. But was destroyed when Fine talked about random things, including what sections and grades they were, what their hobbies were, the teachers they might have in common. The bell rang, and the four of them fixed their things and stood up to head for their classes. Fine and Bright were the first one to stood up and head to the door.

"So, what's your next class?" Bright asked Fine.

"Mine's art. Rein's music." Fine answered.

"You don't have the same class as your twin?"

"Well just this two subjects, the rest are the same."

"Ohh…"

Rein finally finished packing her things up. Shade still stood near the door, watching her. Fine and Bright was already by the stairs talking about random things. Rein stood up and walked towards the door where Shade was probably waiting for her to finish.

"You don't really have to wait for me." Rein said as she walked out of the rooftop.

"I heard you're in music class this period." Shade said as he closed the door and followed them out.

"That's right. What about it?" Rein asked as she turned at him.

"We have the same class."Shade answered.

Rein's eyes widened and decided to just follow the three. As they got to the second floor, Shade and Rein went separate ways with Bright and Fine. Bright and Fine continued to go downstairs to the art room. As they were about to enter the room, Fine saw something familiar at Bright's pocket. She noticed that she wasn't wearing her bracelet and thought that it must be it.

"Uhmm… Bright… that…" Fine said as she pointed at his pocket.

"Oh, this?" Bright said as he took the bracelet out of his pocket and added "I found it a while ago."

"That is… uhmm… mine, actually…" Fine said.

"I see. Here." Bright said as he took Fine's hand and put the bracelet on her and added "You should take care of it so you wouldn't lose it next time." As he smiled.

"Yes. Thank you!" Fine smiled back at him.

Bright slightly blushed at this and they entered the room. Meanwhile at the music room, Rein found herself seated next to Shade.

"If I hadn't done that, maybe it won't be too awkward." Rein thought but was interrupted by the announcement of their teacher.

"You're going to work on a project. It's by pair. Class S should partner up with Class A to be fair." The teacher said.

"By pair?! And more importantly, A and S?!" Rein exclaimed in her thoughts.

"Class S and Class A, huh…" Shade mumbled.

"Should I ask him? He's the only one I knew in Class S anyway…" Rein thought as she looked at him.

"Shade-sama, can I partner up with you?" a girl asked.

"Shade-sama, don't do it with her, pick me as your partner!" another girl said.

"Shade-sama, make me your partner!" another girl came over.

"Shade-sama! Shade-sama!" girls continued coming over at his table.

Shade stayed quiet and when the girls got noisier the teacher yelled to be quiet, making every student to stay quiet.

"Shade, pick your partner now." The teacher said angrily.

Shade stood up and grabbed Rein's arm.

"I pick this girl who doesn't want to partner up with me." Shade announced to the class.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter one… Hope you like it! :)

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for the reviews! (^_^)

Here's the second Chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 2: New Friends

"I pick this girl who doesn't want to partner up with me." Shade announced to the class as he stood up and grab Rein's arm.

"What?!" All the girls from Class A exclaimed as they looked at him.

"Hush now girls, Shade has made his decision already. Leave it." The teacher said which made the girls frown.

*Rein's P.O.V.*

Shade let go of my arm and went back to his seat. The girls from my class also went back to their seat but I can still feel them glaring at me. Maybe being Shade's partner was a bad idea after all. I took a glance at Shade to see what he was doing. He was just sitting there, staring at the board, probably looking at what our teacher wrote about our project, while his right hand were at his chin.

"Wow. Your classmates must envy you for that." The girl in front of me with orange eyes and orange hair tied in a pony-tail said as she turned around, disrupting my thoughts.

"M-maybe…" I said, not knowing what I should reply.

"Maybe? Don't you know who your partner is? Who Shade is?" The orange haired girl said surprised with what I said.

"Well, no… It's actually the first time I met him." I admitted.

"Really? You really don't know anything about him? Well, that's a surprise."

"No. Not a thing."

"You know, he's actually-"

"Lione, you should really stop talking about other person in front of them." Shade interrupted.

"Ehehehe… I was just about to explain to her how famous you actually are." The orange haired girl laughed awkwardly and explained herself as she turned to Shade. She then turned to me once again and said "I'm Lione, by the way, nice to meet you!" as she offered her hand at me.

"I'm Rein. Nice to meet you too." I said as I shook her hand and smiled.

*Fine's P.O.V.*

"Yes! Only fifteen minutes left for the class to end! Then I can go to cooking class and taste my classmates cooking!" I cheered in my thought.

I wasn't really very good at cooking but I'm still hoping I'd get to learn how to cook. Oh yeah, I wonder how Rein was doing in her class. Me? Well, our teacher left us with an activity that should be passed today. A sketch of a scenery of our choice. I drew the sky since it's the best thing I could see right now. It was clear with some clouds floating and birds playing around. I'm almost done, just some finishing touches and I'm off to pass this to our teacher. As I stood up, I noticed the students from Class S drew amazing sketches. Some with a night view, some with the look of the city from the sky, and some just random, or so I think, scenery but it was still great. What stood out the most was a sketch of the school on a windy day. It was Bright's.

"Wow. What a great drawing." I managed to say as I looked closer at his drawing.

*Bright's P.O.V.*

I notice that Fine was looking closer at my drawing as I heard her speak. I turned at her and smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." Fine said as she stood up straight and placed her hands behind her back.

I saw a sketchpad she was holding behind her back. She probably finished her drawing. Since I'm also done with my drawing, an idea came to my mind.

"Are you going to pass that now?" I asked.

"Oh, this?" Fine said as she revealed her sketchpad and added "Yeah."

"Can I accompany you? I'm also finished with my sketch, so…"

"Sure."

*Third person's P.O.V.*

As Fine and Bright went out of the room, the girls in the class were jealous at Fine and quickly finished their work to accompany Bright. Luckily for some of the girls, they were already finished and joined Bright and Fine as they go to the teacher's office.

"Bright-sama let me see your sketch." a girl said as she went nearer Bright.

"Me too, Bright-sama, let me see it." another girl said as she replaced Fine's position to get closer to Bright.

"Bright-sama, I want to see it too!" another girl said as she went closer to him.

Girls continued to swarm next to Bright. Bright, on the other hand, agreed to their request and showed them his sketch. Unknowingly, Fine got left out and was behind all of them. A girl from Class S with purple eyes and short, light brown hair approached Fine.

"Hey, it looks like you and Bright are acquaintance." The light brown haired girl said.

"Well, yeah, I suppose you could say that." Fine said.

"Hmm… I didn't know that Bright knew someone from another class."

"Oh, we just met a while ago."

"Is that so? Oh, by the way, I'm Mirlo." The girl said as she smiled and offered her hand.

"I'm Fine, nice to meet you." Fine said as she smiled back and shook her hand.

Mirlo nodded and they continued to walk towards the teacher's office. Fine saw Mirlo's sketch as Mirlo passed her work to their teacher. It was a garden filled with beautiful roses in bloom.

"Your sketch was beautiful!" Fine said as they got out of the teacher's office.

"Thank you. Yours as well." Mirlo said.

"Nah. It's only average." Fine said and asked "Oh yeah, what's your next class?"

"Cooking." Mirlo answered.

"Me too! Shall we head there together?" Fine suggested.

"Sure. Why not?" Mirlo nodded.

As they got to their room, the bell rang. They took their bags and headed to the cooking room. Rein and Fine was reunited as they both reached the room. Rein was with Lione.

"Hey Rein! Who's that?" Fine greeted as she waved her hand.

"Hi Fine! This is Lione." Rein said.

"Hi, nice to meet you Fine." Lione greeted.

"Nice to meet you too! Oh, this is Mirlo, Rein." Fine said.

"Nice to meet you Mirlo!" Rein greeted.

"Nice to meet you too Rein." Mirlo greeted.

After introducing each other to one another, the four went inside their room. The teacher asked them to group their selves into four but should be a mix of students from Class S and Class A. Rein, Fine, Lione, and Mirlo decided to be in one group. For their first activity, every group was assigned to make cookies. Lione and Mirlo's cookies turned out well, but for Rein and Fine, who was very bad at cooking, their cookies turned out to be a mess. They tried it again and got the appearance right, Lione and Mirlo took a bite to see how it taste.

"So how does it taste?" Rein and Fine asked in unison.

Both Lione and Mirlo faked a smile and nodded, trying so hard to hide how bad Rein and Fine's cookies taste. Rein and Fine brightened and cheered, while Lione and Mirlo quickly drank water to get rid of the taste. Rein and Fine decided to take a bite from their cookies, and as they bit it, they were dismayed by how bad it taste. The twins drank water and sighed.

"And here I thought I have finally made a decent one." Fine sighed.

"Cheer up Fine, here, have some of my cookies." Mirlo said as she handed a few pieces of cookies to Fine.

"Waah! Thank you!" Fine cheerfully said as she took the cookies.

"Heheh… Same old Fine." Rein chuckled a bit.

"Your sister sure does change suddenly." Lione whispered.

"That's because she loves food." Rein explained.

"Oh, I see now."

As the cooking class ended, the four separated ways. Lione and Mirlo went back to their homeroom, while Rein and Fine was about to head home.

"Those cookies that our classmates made were very good, unlike the one we made." Fine said as she changed her shoes.

"Yeah, but I still wrap the cookies we've made." Rein said as she pulled out two wrapped cookies from her bag.

"The memories of bad tasting cookies are coming back." Fine said as she dropped her left shoe.

"Don't worry I'll just show it to mom and dad, to show that we've somehow improved." Rein said as she put the cookies back in her bag and started to change her shoes.

"Just be sure not to let them eat it." Fine said as she picked up her left shoe and put it on.

"I'll sure do." Rein assured Fine as she finished changing her shoes.

The twins headed out the school and to their home. Shade saw them from their homeroom, as well as Bright.

*Shade's P.O.V.*

I noticed two familiar figures heading out the school, it was Rein and Fine. The two who doesn't seem to know us. It's kind of interesting meeting these kinds of persons.

"Hey Shade." Bright said as he was gazing outside.

"What?"I asked as I turned to him.

"Isn't it interesting that someone actually don't know us?" He said as he wore a smile, almost like he's suppressing his amusement.

"We had the same thought." I calmly said.

*Third person's P.O.V.*

As Rein and Fine got home, they greeted their parents and went to their room. They changed their clothes and went downstairs.

"Mom, dad, look we made decent looking cookies." Rein cheerfully said.

"Really?" Their mom said as she went out of the kitchen and approached the twins.

"Wow, it really looks decent" Their dad said as he approached them and looked at the cookies they were holding and added "So, how does it taste?" as he tried to get a piece from Rein's cookies.

"It would be a bad idea to taste it." Fine said as she tried to stop their father.

"That's right dad. It still tastes bad even if their appearance is perfect." Rein sighed.

"At least both of you improved." Their mom said and added "Well, dinner is ready, let's go eat."

"Hai." Rein and Fine said in unison.

After eating their dinner, taking a bath, and having their family time, Rein and Fine went to their room.

"Hey Fine." Rein started as she was brushing her hair.

"Yeah?" Fine responded as she stopped fixing her things and turned to Rein.

"Do you think Shade and Bright are more popular than the other Class S students?" Rein asked as she stopped brushing her hair and turned to Fine.

"Hmm… Now that you say it, I don't see any other Class S students that were being surrounded by a lot of people." Fine said.

"Right? And Lione was surprised that I don't know Shade and was about to say something about him…" Rein said.

"About?"

"I don't know. Shade cut her off before she could tell me what."

"Hmmm… Now I'm curious to what Shade is, oh and Bright too." Fine said as she headed to her bed.

"It really does make someone curious." Rein said as she headed to her bed.

"Hey, why don't we do some investigation tomorrow?" Fine suggested as she put her blanket on.

"Sure, let's do that." Rein said as she hugged her pillow.

"Uhnn. Goodnight Rein." Fine agreed as she turned off her lamp and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Fine." Rein said as she did the same as Fine.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 2…

Hope you like it… :3

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Wheww… I've uploaded this later than I expected…

Thank you very much for the reviews! (^_^)

Oh, I just noticed, I haven't named the school yet, so let's just make it Fushigi Academy…

Here's the third chapter…

* * *

Chapter 3: Investigation

At the field of Fushi Academy, two girls are trying to get some information about two certain guys.

"Well, I heard he's super rich and always have a perfect score even if he sometimes doesn't show up in class." A member of track and field said.

"I see… I see… Anymore information?" Fine responded as she took a note of what the girl said.

"Well…" The girl continued.

"Bright and Shade?" A member of track and field who was sitting by the tree asked.

"Yes. Do you know anything about them?" Rein asked as she lowered her body, holding up the notebook in her left hand and a pen in her right.

"Class S' best students." The guy answered as he drank the bottle of water beside him.

"Do you have any information besides that?" Rein asked as she noted what he said.

"Why don't you ask their fanclub? They have more information about those two." The guy suggested.

"Fanclub? Where can I find them?" Rein asked as she stopped writing.

"Hmmm… If I'm not mistaken, they should be by the farthest room from the stairs at the third floor of the west building by lunch time." The guy said as he stood up.

"I see… Thanks." Rein said as she bowed and left, running towards Fine.

"Rein!" Fine shouted as she waved her hand and approached Rein, then added "They all say the same things. No one here knows why they are that popular. They just know that those two are the most popular guys in the school."

"I see… The people whom I asked are also like that. But from the last person I spoke to, I heard that we can check out their fanclub if we want to know more about them." Rein said.

"Then, let's go now!" Fine said as she tried to drag Rein out of the court.

"Fine! Where are you going?! We haven't ended up our club activities yet." Their captain said as she approached them and dragged Fine back to the court.

Rein laughed awkwardly at the scene while Fine cried as she was being pulled. As the bell rang, Rein and Fine was already in the classroom talking about what they can ask to the fanclub. Their teacher came in and everyone hushed down and went back to their respective seats. As soon as the bell for lunch rang, Rein and Fine fixed their things and went to the Bright and Shades' fanclub room.

"Bright-sama and Shade-sama's Fanclub. It says." Fine said as she read the sign.

"Yup, this is the place." Rein said as she was about to knock on the door.

The door slammed opened and a girl with long wavy brown hair appeared in front of them. The brown haired girl saw them standing in front of the fanclub room about to knock.

"Oh? New members?" The brown haired girl said and dragged them inside the room. "Hey girls! We have new members! Please explain the rules!" The girl said as she released them from her grip.

"Number 1. Bright-sama and Shade-sama are for everyone." A girl said as she stood up from her seat and sat after saying that.

"Number 2. No one should be closer to them if they're alone." Another girl said as she did what the previous girl do.

"Number 3. Should anyone be closer to them, aside from Class S students, may see themselves being bullied." Another girl said as she did the same.

"Number 4. Gifts are allowed to be given but it must be with the other gifts we'll give."

"Number 5. We must follow every word they'll say to us."

"Those are the rules you must follow upon entering this fanclub." The brown haired girl said.

"Uhmmm… We don't actually plan to join…" Fine said as she lowered her head.

"What?! Then why did you come her then?" The brown haired girl exclaimed.

"To ask information. About Bright and Shade." Rein answered.

"I see… But we don't give any information about Bright-sama and Shade-sama that easily. You must give us something in return." The brown haired girl explained.

"What must we give?" Fine asked.

"Anything owned or used by Bright-sama or Shade-sama. One question, one answer, one thing." The brown haired girl answered.

"Alright. We'll give you something. Wait for us to come back. Let's go Fine." Rein said as she left the room.

They went to rooftop and saw Bright and Shade eating bread. A bagel for Bright and a croissant for Shade. Rein and Fine went to their usual place to eat and started eating.

*Fine's P.O.V.*

I ate one of the onigiris in my bento. It was the usual onigiri that mom made. I glanced at Bright and Shade who was almost done eating. Won't they get hungry again? I mean, just a piece of bread for lunch? If that was me, I'll ran out of energy fast. I continued eating my bento. As time pass, I noticed that Bright and Shade was only sitting there to pass by time. Oh yeah! What can we give to that fanclub? I wonder…

"Hey Rein." I started.

"Hmm?" Rein responded as she paused from eating.

"How can we get something that belongs to Bright or Shade? Or at least something they used?" I asked in a whisper so that Bright and Shade won't hear us.

"Hmmm… I was thinking, maybe we could get the container of what they just ate and give it to the fanclub… Or we could cry and make them lend their handkerchief to us…" Rein answered, also in a whisper.

"What if they think that we want that handkerchief to ourselves if we don't give it back?" I said as I thought of what may happen.

"Ohh… I forgot that part…" Rein said as she sighed.

I also sighed. What can we give that fanclub for the information we need? Now that I think about it, why don't we just ask Bright and Shade directly? But, wait, is that rude or not? I mean we're one of the few who doesn't know them, the most popular persons in this school.

"It seems something is troubling you two." A familiar voice said.

Rein and I turned to where we heard that voice, it was Bright's, and noticed Bright and Shade standing near us.

"N-Nothing is troubling us…" Rein stuttered while faking her smile.

"Doesn't look like it." Shade said as Bright and Shade sat beside us.

They sure know how to read the real situation.

*Bright's P.O.V.*

"So what's up?" I asked looking at both of them.

"W-well… Uhmmm… Can I ask you a question?" Rein said.

"Sure." I said, smiling.

"Uhmm… Because we have this friend who met this really popular person but that friend of ours don't know that person… Do you know how that really popular person may feel? And how can this friend of ours know that person?" Rein said lowering her face.

I guess she was talking about the two of them not knowing who we are.

"I guess, that popular person may find your friend, rather, interesting? Or something like that. And to know that person, why don't your friend ask that person directly?" I said, trying not to sound like I already knew the situation.

"But isn't asking directly a bit rude?" Fine asked.

"I don't think so…" I said as I smiled.

"Is that so?" Fine said as she finished her lunch.

"Yeah." I assured her.

*Rein's P.O.V.*

I continued eating my lunch, given the fact that I'm the only one left whose lunch wasn't finished, while listening to Fine and Bright converse. Shade, on the other hand, was keeping his silence and just watched all of us. After a while, I finished my lunch and joined in the conversation.

"So… How come we don't see you at school often?" I asked thinking that I could get some hint of who they are based on their answer.

"Well, we have duties in our country that we need to fulfill." Bright said as he smiled innocently.

"Duties? Do they mean errands? And, in their country? Does this means this is not their home country?" I thought and said "I see… Must be pretty tiring…"

"I admit, it is… But we can't complain about it." Bright said.

"Why not?" Fine asked.

"Hehe… You sound like you don't know why…" Bright chuckled a bit.

Fine and I froze for a second. We almost got caught. We decided to laugh it off to make them believe that we were just joking, but is it believable? The bell rang, which saved us, it's my art class and Fine's music class. And it looks like, Fine will be in the same class as Bright once again, like me with Shade. We separated ways and went to our respective classrooms. When class has ended, Shade was greeted goodbye by every single person in the class.

"Shade's really popular, huh." I whispered to Lione.

"Let me guess, you still don't know who he is?" Lione whispered back.

"Well, yeah…" I nodded and added "My sister and I even tried to ask their fanclub but they won't answer us unless we give them something in return, which should be something that belongs to Bright or Shade or something they used."

"Really? Wow… Their fanclub really are desperate…"

"Oh yeah! What was the thing you want to say about Shade last time?" I whispered with the thought that Shade may not hear us.

"Shade is actually the-" Lione was cut off when Shade pulled her away.

"You can't really stop talking about another person, can you?" Shade said.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault, not Lione's. I was the one who wanted to know who you really are." I said in a haze.

Shade smirked a little. My eyes grew wider and I covered my mouth with both of my hands. I realized what I just said. I, accidently, told the truth about what we talked about during lunch.

*Shade's P.O.V.*

"So, you finally admitted it." I said as I released Lione's hand and stood in front of Rein.

"W-W-What are you saying? I-I don't know what you're talking about." Rein stuttered as she looked away with a little tint of red on her face.

I can't help but to smile, or you could say, smirk, at this situation. Shall I tease her a little more?

* * *

Aaaand, that's the end of chapter 3... :)

Hope you like it! :3

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you very much for the reviews! \(^w^)/

Sorry for the wait... (^_^'')

Here's chapter 4... :3

* * *

Chapter 4: Truth about the two (part 1)

*Rein's P.O.V.*

"So, you finally admitted it." Shade said as he released Lione's hand and stood in front of me.

"W-W-What are you saying? I-I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered as I looked away with a little tint of red on my face out of embarrassment or something like that.

I saw Shade smirk once again. I was flustered by it. From the corner of my sight, I saw Lione put her hands together then bowed and left us alone. That couldn't be good. I was now stuck with Shade, who was currently up to no good, or at least that's what I think, and I hope it's just my thoughts.

"You don't know? What a great coincidence! You have the same situation as your friend." Shade said sarcastically.

"T-That's not it!" I exclaimed.

"Then what is it? You're stuttering too much that it's way too obvious." Shade said as he moved his face closer to mine.

The little tint of red in my face deepened and my eyes grew wider. I turned my face to the left and lowered it to hide my face from him. I stepped backwards and covered my face with both of my hands, palms facing him, as I felt that he was still moving closer.

"Shade." A familiar voice called.

Shade and I turned to see who it is. It was Bright. I'm actually thankful that he came. I was even relieved. I don't know what to do next if he didn't come. He saved me from Shade's doings.

*Shade's P.O.V.*

As Rein and I turned, we saw Bright by the end of the art room. Looks like Bright saved this girl from my teasing. I approached Bright.

"Her tongue slipped." I said as I stopped by Bright's side.

"Then we are right?" Bright asked as he looked at me.

"Yes." I nodded and left the room.

*Bright's P.O.V.*

"Bye Rein, see you tomorrow!" I said as I smiled and waved Rein goodbye.

Rein didn't look at me but she raised her right hand while her left hand still covers her reddened face. I wonder what Shade did to her. I went outside and saw Shade by the door.

"What did you do to her? Her face is red." I asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing much." Shade answered as he walked towards our classroom.

He said that but, I saw a slight smile, from Shade as I walked beside him, or was that a smirk?

*Fine's P.O.V.*

I saw Shade and Bright left the art room. I went inside and saw Rein blushing. I approached her and looked at her face and took a picture of it.

"W-What are you doing Fine?" Rein asked in an annoyed manner.

"What happened to you? Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"N-Nothing!" Rein exclaimed and added "...Let's just go to our next class..." as she sighed and walked out of the room.

"Alright." I said as I followed her.

We went to the room for our social studies. As the teacher arrived, all the students went back to their respective seats. As soon as the class ended, Rein and I parted ways to go to our respective clubs. Rein went to the handicrafts' clubroom while I went to the field. As I was running, I saw Shade and Bright talking by the tree near the field. I wonder what they were talking about. As I finished my third lap, I asked for my time once again. It was the same time as my second lap.

"Rest a little and do another lap." Captain said.

"Ok." I replied then went to the water fountain.

I drank water and wiped my face. I stretched a little then inhaled a lot of fresh air and exhaled.

"Alright! I'm ready to do another lap!" I thought out loud as I clenched my hands and raced it.

"You're pretty energetic." I heard someone chuckled a bit.

I turned around to see who it is "Bright." I said as I saw Bright smiling. And showing himself, "And Shade too." I said as I saw Shade walking towards the side of Bright.

"Hello Fine." Bright said as he smiled.

*Rein's P.O.V.*

"Ouch!" I screamed in pain as I accidentally pricked myself with the needle.

"Careful Rein." Sophie, a member like me, said and added "You shouldn't be dazed while stitching."

"You're right." I said as I wiped the blood with my handkerchief and put an adhesive bandage on my finger.

"What's on your mind anyway?" Sophie asked.

"N-nothing much..." I stuttered and continued stitching.

I said that but I actually was still bothered by Shade. I cut the thread and sighed. Thankfully, Bright came but that didn't changed the fact that I blurted out the truth to Shade. Sorry Fine, this is my fault.

"Finished." I said as I finished the pouch I'm making.

"Wow! It's cute!" Sophie said as she looked at the finished product.

"Thanks." I said as I smiled.

*Fine's P.O.V.*

I've finished my club activity but I still wonder what Bright wants with us. Meet them this Sunday he said, I wonder what they want to talk about. Did they found out? That the friend we said at lunch was ourselves?

"Ughh! Enough of this! I'll just pray for the best!" I thought out loud making my teammates to look at me.

"Ehehehe... Never mind. Never mind." I said as I smiled awkwardly.

I ran out of the changing room and went to the shoe lockers where Rein was probably waiting. As I arrived there, I saw Rein standing there doing nothing.

"Sorry Rein. Did you wait for long?" I asked as I removed my indoor shoes and replaced it with my outdoor shoes.

"Not really. Let's go." Rein said as she saw me tapping my shoes, finishing on wearing it.

"Alright." I said and followed her.

*Bright's P.O.V.*

I saw a glimpse of Fine and Rein walking to go outside the school. The foot steps behind me also disappeared.

"What's your plan Bright?" Shade asked as he probably stopped walking towards Class' S homeroom.

"Hmm... Let's see..." I said as I also stopped walking and placed my hand on my chin pretending to think about what I will do.

*Shade's P.O.V.*

Bright turned to face me and smiled.

"I'll probably do the most unforeseen thing for those two." Bright said.

"You really do what you please." I said as I lowered my head.

"Of course. Also it's for those girls." Bright said, laughing.

This prince really does whatever he wants on the spur of the moment.

* * *

And, that's the end of chapter 4... :D  
It's rather short considering the days I've not uploaded this file.

Well, still hopes you like it! :)

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :3


End file.
